


His Private Babylon

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-08
Updated: 2007-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-27 06:25:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12075345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin's on display in the backroom. a night to remember....





	His Private Babylon

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes:

This story struck me the other night when I was skimming my flist and happened upon ’s Xie's Justin post in qafcoffeeclub . Sorry I didn’t comment when I saw it, sometimes I need to contemplate these things.

She said and I quote: _Oh Strong!Canon!Justin. How I love thee._

And I say “Amen Sister”

This story is inspired by that premise and then I added porn, because, she is kinda known for that too.

I would not be able to write without dreambee she spares your eyes from horrible grammatical offences and makes me write better even when I am being a sloth. There is no adulation too great.

Believe it or not I am writing a completely different story and every time I touch it I produce porn. It’s magic or something!!!!

This story is a hug for happierbunny because I want to.

All porny thoughts inspired by this story should be sent to teary_eyed2 and I want Jennifer Rush to immediately record “The Power of Porn”. That is all.

Now on with our show…. Actually you’ll need to read the story to know why that’s a pun, but nonetheless …

* * *

**His Private Babylon**

It may have been the first time they fucked in the backroom, but Brian tends to think it wasn't.  At least he hopes it wasn't, because as hard as the memory makes him, he'd like to think he'd have been a little more thoughtful the first time Justin was on display.

But it might have been the first time.  He knows that Justin would know.  It just doesn't seem right to ask.  And even though he may not quite remember the timing, he clearly remembers what happened that night.

He remembers pulling Justin to the backroom, because he was hard and wanted a little relief.   He had considered taking Justin home but it was relatively early and he wasn't sure he wanted to call it a night just yet.  

Brian always drew attention when he went back through the chain curtains, but this time was different.  Maybe it was because the Liberty gossip queens knew he had already had Justin before.  Whatever the reason, they were paying more attention than usual that night.

Brian could feel everyone's eyes on them as he scanned for the best spot, could hear the subtle buzz of whispers as he tugged Justin through the crowd.  He remembers Justin being oblivious to the attention, having eyes only for Brian, still rocking and pumping to the beat of the music as he adhered himself to Brian's side.  

Brian covered Justin as he backed him against the wall, smiling as Justin continued to bump and grind, moving in his hands like an eager puppy.  Brian leaned in and whispered, "Look at you, little blond boy.  Everyone here wants what you've got."   

He knew Justin would think he meant that they all wanted Brian, but Brian knew better.  Justin's unselfconscious sexuality was as rare as his beautiful smile.  

Brian watched as Justin slowly looked around the room.  Watched as his movements became less sensuous and slightly uncertain as his surroundings sunk in.  

He jerked a little when Brian whispered again, "We're going to give them a show, little boy, let them see how it's done."  Justin hesitated, until Brian squeezed his cock and then he was right back in the groove, eyes on Brian, hands moving, hips swaying. 

Brian slipped a knee between Justin's legs to give him something to grind against and partly to hold him in place as he stripped him of the tight little t-shirt that was plastered to his body.   He took the time to blow over Justin's chest as the material peeled away, and was pleased to see the wiggle he produced. 

Brian took a minute to study Justin, the way his lips were parted and wet, his eyes, a smokier blue than usual.  But he really couldn't put his finger on it. Couldn't narrow Justin down to a "nice cock" or a "hot mouth".   Couldn't say why he was fucking him again.  He just knew he wanted to.  Wanted to more than he wanted to protect his "one fuck only" policy.  So he was going to make it a show that the rest of these queers would never forget.

Brian leaned in and licked the edge of Justin's ear and growled, "I want you to face the room. I want to fuck you that way, so everyone can see.  Will you do that?"  And then marveled as the Justin that he had deflowered in his bed, the Justin that had given him a PSA on the use of condoms and who had cried when he told him he wouldn't see him again, gave way to a Justin who smiled at this brazen challenge and with a nod slipped under his arms and turned to face the admiring crowd.  Brian remembers being surprised by the metamorphosis.  Surprised and very, very hard.

As Brian slid behind Justin, he wrapped his hands around his waist and pulled him back between his legs.  Justin was in motion the entire time, pushing his ass into Brian's crotch, fingers moving down Brian's thighs drawing intricate patterns as they simultaneously kept the beat.  

As Brian felt the heat building he touched his lips to Justin's ear and said, "Undo your pants so I can reach what I want."  He felt Justin's hands move over his own and then down over his fingers until they reached his zipper, and with a pull his jeans slid to the ground.  

Brian remembers he could see the appreciative looks at Justin's nakedness, but he could see something more.  Justin's skin, so white in the sea of fake tans, glowed luminescent in the dim light of the backroom.  Brian's hands stood out starkly against the creamy backdrop, and he smiled at how hypnotizing the whole combination was.  Brian knew good publicity when he saw it.  He knew this would market his stud status for months.

Justin raised his arms up and clasped his hands behind Brian's neck and began the little noises that he had already learned drove Brian nuts.  Little half moans that made Brian want to ratchet the volume.  Brian didn't know it yet but Justin knew a thing or two about marketing and sales himself.

Brian instructed Justin to "Keep your hands up there." and then began the complex process of playing with Justin while eye-fucking every man in the room.  Justin might be ambidextrous but Brian was a brilliant multi-tasker, and as he gained and held everyone's attention he decided it was time for the show.

He bared his teeth a little and sunk them into the soft flesh of Justin's upper arm, and as much for show as for effect, dragged the tip of his tongue down to Justin's shoulder, nipping the skin there.  Justin extended his neck for Brian's full access and was rewarded with a long, warm, wet lick that made him shudder.  When Brian's teeth sank in again, Justin's moan was joined by a multitude of other men who then guided other mouths to suddenly sensitive necks.

As Justin threw his head back against Brian's chest, eyes squeezed shut, Brian dragged his fingertips from Justin's hips to his nipples.  Taking the time to linger in sensitive spots that he already knew or was just now discovering on this journey, guided by the breathy little sounds pouring out of Justin.  Brian didn't think about the fact that he had already memorized most of Justin's triggers.  That realization was still a few months and a thousand "one more time" fucks away.

When Brian reached Justin's nipples he tickled the little nubs, causing Justin to shimmy and smile and groan at the same time.  And as Brian brought his fingers to Justin's mouth, every eye in the room watched Justin wet the tips, watched him strain a little to touch the fingers that were held just far enough away to make him stretch against the lock of his own arms around Brian's neck.  

When Brian returned to Justin's chest he played with each nipple, slowly circling one as he pinched and flicked the other, then changed sides as Justin writhed and arched, his cock bouncing against his belly as he moved under Brian's hands.

Brian smiled at Justin's pleasure and also at the sight of twenty other men extending hands to their own chests to play with aching nipples.  Brian's fingers became their own, and he didn't need to know if they preferred it teasingly gentle or just this side of pain.  They supplied the touch and attributed it all to him.  

As Justin rocked and panted and moaned Brian held him tight with one arm, sucking hard on his neck as the other hand slid into his back pocket and produced the ever-present lube.  Brian instructed him to lube two of his fingers and Justin made a production of flipping the lid and greasing each of Brian's digits, tongue peeking out and ass grinding over Brian's erection the entire time.  Brian would have admired Justin's showmanship if it hadn't already turned him on quite so badly.

Justin threw the empty tube to the ground with a flourish and pleaded in a raspy voice, "Please Brian, put them in me, make me ready, I want you so bad."  And Brian remembers thinking "Goddamn!" before realizing it was supposed to be his show and taking the control back. 

He softly slid his fingers along Justin's crack, easing him open, until he had two fingers buried.  All the while he played his other hand across Justin's soft underbelly making him twitch and jerk and sigh against the pressure in his ass and the gentle teasing in a place he was so vulnerable.

When Brian bent his knees and lined his cock up to press into Justin, the room held its collective breath, releasing it with Justin as he was slowly impaled.  Brian had always ruled Babylon one fuck at a time, tonight he was fucking the entire room at once.  

Brian pumped with deliberate strokes meant to keep Justin just this side of coming, alternating short thrusts over his prostate with long strokes that made Justin moan his need. When Justin tried to lower his hands to get some relief, Brian's stern "Don't touch." caused a dozen other hands to be snatched away from throbbing cocks.  Brian remembers he would have laughed had Justin not chosen that time to clench and twist in a way that almost undid his smooth demeanor.  

Sensing it was time to move both Justin and the room along, Brian slid tortuous fingers from Justin's belly to the creases where his legs met his groin, lightly feathering his ball sac with his fingertips.  Justin's stuttered "Oh, Oh, Oh" had every man right there at the edge with him.  

Justin dropped his hands to Brian's forearms squeezing his need into strong muscles, and using the leverage to push hard onto Brian, taking him deep.   Brian remembers feeling overwhelmed with sensation himself, needing more contact which caused him to slide one hand over the length of Justin's cock and the other up Justin's torso trapping him with his forearm to his own heaving chest.

His whispered "Say my name." prompted  a "Brian." from Justin lips that was barely an exhale of breath.   Brian demanded, "Louder." and the next "Brian" was a little more forceful, a little clearer, and every man in the room heard it and strained at the sound.  

The sweat, and the smell and the heat and the need, built in the room until Brian dragged his hand one last time to the tip of Justin's cock and began to trace the dripping head with a single finger.   

Finally, his whispered "Come for me." was all it took.  Justin breathed in and let the sensation overtake him and Brian's name ripped from his throat in the same way his orgasm was being drawn from his body.  Forcefully.  Deliberately.  With intent.

His completion triggered a chain reaction, pulling Brian and then the rest of the room with him.  Men came into their own hands, into willing mouths and clenching holes.   A symphony of debauchery.  

Brian remembers even now, how as his orgasm subsided, he basked in the afterglow of satisfying a gallery of men.

Until Justin turned in his arms and Brian _saw him_.  Young and fearless and hot as hell.  And he remembers he smiled when Justin said breathlessly, "I want to do that again."

And Brian knew he meant the sex and not the show, and he found himself saying "So do I." as he helped Justin to dress.

Brian doesn't remember leaving the backroom that night.  But he remembers that when they got to the loft they laughed and talked and fucked, and it was good.

Brian knows they've fucked in the backroom many times since that night, but Justin was never on display again.    And if their sex ever set off another chain reaction, Brian never noticed.

And now, all these years later, it never happens at all.

Justin's still as hot, and sexy and strong as he ever was.  But now he only performs in private.  For an audience of one.


End file.
